Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard is the protagonist of the Fatal Fury series of fighting games. He is also a recurring character in the King of Fighters series. Background Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. Stats Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Superior to Verse, who can cause massive storms.) Speed: Relativistic (Superior to Takuma Sakazaki, who can intercept a beam that traveled at these speeds.) Durability: Large Island Level '(Can take hits from Verse and others stronger than him.) 'Hax: Ki Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can use Chi to sense people's presence). Intelligence: Average all around, though in combat he's a genius. Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts Mastery:' Terry is a highly versatile, unpredictable fighter who over the years, developed a style that mixes multiple doctrines such as: **Boxing techniques for direct and potent punches, as well as fast defenses. **Kyokushin-style Karate, which focuses on high and low kicks, knee strikes, and high punches. **Kung Fu martial arts for a wide variety of effects, including balance and stability. **Kickboxing, which grants him great knowledge in using punching and kicking techniques. **Street Fighting for unpredictable and effective moves that break the rules. **Hakkyokuseiken, for powerful Chi-based moves. *'Ki Manipulation:' Thanks to his knowledge of the Hakkyokuseiken techniques as taught by Tung Fu Rue, Terry is able to utilize the Earth's energy (Chi). He is able to use Chi to sense people's presence and gather it around his body in order to enhance his attacks. Techniques *'Power Wave:' Terry gathers Chi around his fists and punches the floor, causing a wave of Chi to travel along the ground. The wave of Chi causes a small explosion upon contact with the enemy. Difficult to block due to its low altitude. **'EX Power Wave:' Slowly travels the length of the screen and it hits three times, making it more powerful than his Regular Power Wave. *'Rising Upper:' An uppercut with good vertical reach that can be useful to knock down airborne foes. *'Back Knuckle:' Terry spins around and hits the opponent with the back of his knuckle. It is slow but has good range and damage. *'Round Wave:' Terry produces a small burst of energy in a similar fashion to the Power Wave. *'Burn Knuckle:' Terry gathers Chi around his fist and lunges forward with his arm extended. **'EX Burn Knuckle:' This comes out far quicker than his regular Burn Knuckle and does slightly more damage. *'Power Charge:' Terry charges forward and tackles the opponent using his shoulder. *'Crack Shoot:' Terry performs an quick acrobatic axe kick that puts a lot of pressure onto the opponent. **'EX Crack Shoot:' Comes out faster and is an overhead strike. Makes the opponent bounce up after taking the hit. *'Rising Tackle:' An acrobatic spinning kick. Perfect for stopping aerial attacks. **'EX Rising Tackle:' This is a very powerful version of the Rising Tackle and hits for 21 hits, but due to its strength, it lacks accuracy and is very difficult to connect all those hits. *'Power Dunk:' A diagonal aerial version of the Burn Knuckle. *'Max Dunk:' Terry rams into the opponent with a strong shoulder charge and finishes with a Power Dunk. *'Power Drive:' Terry moves forward, spins before landing a slower and shorter version of Burn Knuckle. *'Power Shoot:' Terry moves forward, spins and performs a front kick. *'Fire Kick:' Terry dashes forward with a sweep and gets up with a high kick, sending the opponent into the air. *'Power Charge:' Terry charges towards the opponent and hits them with a shoulder block. **'EX Power Charge:' A more powerful version of the Power Charge, as such it does more damage. *'Power Geyser:' One of Terry's most iconic moves. He punches the ground with his fists covered in Chi, causing a massive eruption. He can perform this move repeatedly, increasing the number of geysers created, and its power. **'EX Power Geyser:' Creates three geysers (although Terry still only hits the ground once). It comes out much quicker and is stronger. **'Overheat Geyser:' A more powerful version of Power Geyser. Terry does an uppercut and then a Power Geyser. *'Power Stream:' Terry leaps into the air and, while surrounded by a dome of energy, smashes the ground with both of his fist which creates a beam of energy around him afterwards. *'Senpukyaku:' A technique learned from his master, Tung Fu Rue. Terry spins around to create a small scale tornado. *'Rising Beat:' Terry charges towards the opponent and if it connects, then Terry will pummel them with a long chain of punches before finishing them up with a Buster Wolf. *'Rising Force:' Terry charges towards the opponent, hits them with a shoulder block, followed by a punch and multi-hit Rising Tackle. *'Trinity Geyser:' A more powerful variation of the Power Geyser. Terry raises both of his fists behind his head and then slams them into the ground, doing a series of three Power Geysers fire out of the ground. *'Power Stream:' Terry leaps forward and punches the opponent, causing a massive Chi explosion in the process. *'Heat Up Geyser:' Terry punches the opponent with a low punch and sends them flying with an uppercut. While the enemy is airborne, Terry hits them with a larger version of Power Geyser. *'Star Dunk Volcano:' One of Terry's strongest attacks. He starts by kneeing the opponent in the stomach and ends with a combination of the Power Dunk and the Buster Wolf. *'Buster Wolf:' Terry's most iconic move. He first delivers a highly powerful version of the Burn Knuckle and then creates a point-blank Chi explosion that obliterates the opponent. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually one-shot some grunts. *Matched Andy blow by blow. *Cancelled out Billy Kane's Chou Kaen Senpuu Kon with his Power Geyser. *Casually destroyed part of a column. *Traded blows with Kyo Kusanagi. *Kicked Geese Howard off a building. **Geese is strong enough to destroy buildings by himself. *Superior to Bao, who plowed through the Zero Cannon's beam. *Massively superior to Cheng and Choi, who survived the Zero Cannon's beam. *Beat down an entire pub full of people. *Kneed a man in the stomach hard enough to make them puke. *Destroyed the roof of a large building. *Defeated Jamin with a single Burn Knuckle. *Destroyed Laocorn's God armor. *Destroyed Mars, the God of War. *Destroyed the temple of Mars. *Matched Wolfgang Krauser blow by blow. **Krauser can make large craters in brick surfaces. *Destroyed a forest with a single Power Wave. *Destroys pillars in the bonus games of Fatal Fury II. *Destroyed an entire factory with a Power Geyser. *Destroyed the roof of a large building with a Power Wave. *Cancelled out and deflected Krauser's attacks with his Burn Knuckle. *Destroyed Krauser's armor. *Capable of easily crushing steel beams. *Comparable in strength to Iori Yagami and Kyo Kusanagi, who can split mountains with their attacks. *Superior to Goenitz, who can create storms. Speed/Reactions *Punched several steel beams in a fraction of a second before they could fall to the ground. *Destroyed six separate steel beams in a less than five seconds. *Some of his attacks are so fast they look like a blur. *Intercepted a bottle and a chair thrown at him in mid-air. *Dodged a surprise attack from Andy. *Superior to Elisabeth Blanctorche, who moves in tandem with beams of light and uses them as her main attack method. *Casually dodges attacks from all sorts of martial artists. *Reacted to several surprise fireballs. *Outran several explosions. *Kept up with Jamin, who casually catches bullets in mid-air. *Superior to Bao, who intercepted the Zero Cannon's beam. *Casually dodged a bullet. *Intercepted attacks from Billy Kane. Durability/Endurance *Survived a factory-sized explosion. *Tanked the incoming pillar in the bonus game of Fatal Fury II and got back up as if it was nothing. *Can take beatings from Geese, Krauser, and other superhumans. *Took hits from Joe Higashi. *Has taken attacks from Kyo Kusanagi. *Endured attacks from a God-powered Laocorn. *Endured a pyrokinetic blast from Jamin. *Took a tornado attack from Tung Fu Rue. *Tanked a Chi blast from Geese. *After Krauser beat Terry to within an inch of his life, he came back fierce and was even able to repel the Krauser Wave with a Power Geyser despite the condition he was in *Survived having a NESTS base collapse on top of him. *Far more durable than Antonov, who can tank blasts from Verse. *Survived the explosion of the NESTS cartel building. *Easily scalable to powerful characters such as Takuma Sakazaki. Skill/Intelligence *Stole a truck from one of Geese's men. *Received training from Tung Fu Rue. *Defeated Andy Bogard after hours of fighting. *Defeated Kim Kaphwan without much trouble. *Defeated Geese Howard in a blood-lusted match and killed him twice. *Defeated Rugal Bernstein. *Defeated Wolfgang Krauser. *Defeated Goenitz. *Defeated Orochi. *Defeated Mars, the God of War. *Has conquered the King of Fighters tournament three times. *Has over 25 years worth of training and fighting experience. *Defeated Kauser, Jamin, Mars, Yamazaki, Grant, Rock and the Jin brothers. *Defeated a fire god/demon made out of pure energy capable of destroying a city block with ease. *Can accurately guess a woman's measurements at a glance. *Master at video games and hat throwing. Sources *NocturnBros *Character Profile Wiki Powerscaling Given Terry's status as a recurring important character in the King of Fighters series, it's quite easy to scale him to protagonists like Kyo Kusanagi or Iori Yagami, or really, any of the antagonists that show up in the series, as he often has to fight them in his story modes. Weaknesses *Arrogant and cocky. *Sore loser. To the point of giving him major depression. *Lacks academic knowledge. *No formal education. *Slightly alcoholic. *Really dislikes snails and cigarettes. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SNK Playmore Category:Fatal Fury Category:King of Fighters Category:Relativistic Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large Island Level